Shadow of A Dream
by BlackRoseFire
Summary: This story was originaly cast with YuGiOh characteror more specificly the monsters. I have adaptd from my original version for school. I hope you will enjoy it. L8er BlackRoseFire ps. ratingfor future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Background

By

BlackRoseFire

This is the bockground for the story to come. It will be a little broken up due to the fact that it is my first story so I need reviews.

The time that this story is set in, is that of a feudal era. The continent that the tale is set is on the island of Tanzan. Tanzan is 1000 miles in a rough circumference. It is a much divided island that due to a massive ancient spell gone wrong has all four seasons at the same time on different quarters of the island. The seasons shift once per year (about 735 days per year) at the same time going to a different quarter in a routine cycle. (Much like our seasons winter, spring, summer, and fall). Some of the animals move with the seasons, though many have adapted so that they can live through all four seasons. The main food stuff for the island is aside from various fruits and vegetables they eat any thing from giant insects to deer and bear.

The four major races of this island are as followed Elves, Humans, Nagas, and the Niji Kibou (Rainbow Hope).

The humans range from barbarians to bureaucrats and are the best at making non magical weapons and armor ranging from medium to heavy on the entire island. They are an even tempered race that lives short lives by comparison to the Elves and the Naga. The average human lives to be about 400 years old before dying of old age. Human looks and features very from place to place (just like the real world). Although most aren't adept in magic they all can control to an extent one of the ten elements. The people are for the most part practical, choosing elements that can serve their needs like a farmer choosing terra to help in the fields or a guard choosing fire to help them see and send signals.

Elves live to be about 1000 years. Elves can control up to three elements at most, this has been as long as anyone can remember. No one is to have more than that. The Elves who are politicians and nobles are more solitary than others. They enjoy doing things by themselves for the most part. Aside from that most elves live in nomad tribes that move with the tribes preferred season. The tribes vary in size and are in touch with their surroundings. There are five elven cities. The cities are placed one per quarter of the island, with the biggest one right in the center of the island. The features of the elves very from human like with pointed ears to mineral (gold, silver, sapphire etcetera) season (Spring, summer, fall, and winter colors) colored skin with hair that is a that most prefer shoulder to waist length. They are a race of proud people that for the most part are even tempered though there are some go to the extremes. For example there are a few who are so gentle that they are considered saints, while others can be so hot headed that they go into a rage that is so dangerous that the person forgets all else, even basic bodily needs such as food. If their not stopped they will go on trying to kill any and everything that they can until something kills him/her.

The Naga live to be around 1200 years of age. The Naga are part serpent part human or elf. All Naga have the ability to transform into one of three snakes, a cobra, a giant serpent, and a small garter snake. Their features range from human and elven complete with legs, to full snake with a human or elven head complete with hair. Most serpent Naga prefer their hair short so they won't have to deal with tangles from slithering through bushes. The Naga that walk prefer their hair shoulder length. They have scales so small that it looks like human elven skin except for the colors and the texture. The colors range from cobalt blue to a green, yellow and red all of the colors are metallic. Most Naga are in the extremes in temperament. From evil to kind the Naga take it to the extremes. The Naga are masters at making light magic armor. The basic enchantment of Naga armor is to fit the form like a second skin changing and growing with the body. The next basic enchantment is that of concealment of the armor into a bracelet or necklace. One can never know whether or not the opponent has Naga made armor. The Naga, being closer to the ways of magic can master three elements aside from water.

The Niji Kibou lives in true peace. They are made up of the other three peoples who are outcast that have nowhere else to go, or have no hatred in their hearts. The outcasts are people of any race that are so different from their own kind that the people rejected them. The kinder people of any race direct the outcast to the nearest Niji Kibou village. There are many places along the island that outcast can stay for a few nights if needed called Shadow Shelters. Each Shadow Shelter is manned with a mage that keeps it hidden from all except outcast. This is done in order to protect them from those who would harm them just for being different.

The four races share a steady if reluctant peace under the rule of the four kings. The peace is reluctant due to the fact that the nobles of three races don't really get along. The main reason war hasn't broken out is because the common people wont stand for it. The merchants have their own preferences in whom and what they deal with but no one has ever died in a legal trade agreement.

There are 10 elements each a Yin and a Yang all equal and united under Magic. These elements are as followed

1. Terra/Earth

2. Pyro/Fire

3. Aqua/water

4. Breeze/Wind

5. Celestial/ Sun, Moon, Stars etc.

6. Love/Heart

7. Lightening

8. Light over shadow

9. Shadow over light

10. Magic. The one that controls them all.

The pupil of the eyes of all the people in my stories change shapes depending on the person's mood. The general person's eyes have just the basic shapes: The triangle for Anger, the square for Happiness, the rectangle for Sadness, the heart for Love and he circle for when the emotions aren't intense. The shapes of the eyes are the most basic way of telling what the person feels. The colors of the shape in their eyes are what give their true emotions away. Much more than the shapes do. The colors are three categories: Light for soft emotions, Medium for stronger emotions and Dark for Extremely strong emotions. Shout out to my Grandma for giving me this idea.

Ki Glade is 255 human years 25 years, 6 months Elven years. Ki doesn't have any siblings. His the ability to master and control four elements at once, instead of just one like normal elves has put him in a tight spot as a child by trying to get him to choose there own element to master with his other two being part of the original (Like the power to control plants, that is a sub element of Terra.) He dreamed of running away often when he was a child. He became very knowledgeable about all of the 11.5 elements. When he was 20 years old he became an outcast because he chose to master Terra, Pyro, and Plant the three he was forbidden from choosing by his teachers. He left his fourth to be determined when he became 30 years old. Ki is an outcast, a wanderer, and a nomad traveling any where he thinks there is a chance that he will find a friend who will not find out who or what he is and try to force him to choose his fourth element.

Airial Rose is 200 human years old and 20 Elven years of age. Airial is a mermaid. She has a brother that is an Avian/human. Airial doesn't have a normal family so she sometimes tries to hide from them and keep her lineage secret. She became very knowledgeable about all of the 11.5 elements. It isn't easy to hide from the only masters of shadow and light. Airial is part demon as well as a mermaid this has given her ability to master and control four elements. Her mother and father tried not to pressure her in to choosing them on whim because she might not want to master them and by then it would be too late to change. She chose to master Aqua, Breeze, and Ice. She, like Ki chose to leave her third undecided until she was 30. Airial goes for a walk/swim about on a nameless island about 300 miles in circumference.

Kios Bara- Age 1000 human years, 100 in elven years but with the body of a 27 to 30 year old. Height 7 foot, 6 inches weight 1lb to 10 Tons. He has a muscular athletic build. His skin is Shadow Black. Kios wears a suit made of shadows, it consist of a sleeveless black muscle shirt that he can transform into a set of Dark Mythril full plate mail armor it's color a combination of silver, dark violet, black, and red. On the right breast plate of his armor there are two circles one inside of the other and in them is heart made of solid diamond. His dark grey almost black wings can fold around his chest make a vest. He wears a pair of dark red dress pants. He wears a cloak with a hood that is made of a strange shimmering material.

Mysteria/Myst Yuukaku- Age 850 human years, 85 elven years but with the body of a 27 year old. Height 6 foot, 11 inches. Weight 200 lbs. She has a muscular athletic build. Although Mysteria is well muscled, she looks extremely delicate. She can be a vicious fighter when such force is needed. She is one with the powers of the light, while her alter ego Myst is controlled by the powers of darkness. She has soft light emerald eyes. She has silver skin and long light purple hair that hangs down to her waist. When Mysteria lets Myst take control she changes the color of her skin, hair, and eyes. Her skin changes from blue to emerald green, her hair from light purple to deep Bronze, and her eyes from emerald green to a fiery orange. They wear a long flowing deep purple Kimono. She has a necklace with a heart shaped yin yang symbol made of polished black emerald and white gold.


	2. Beginings in a Dream

Shadow of a Dream

This is a story from my subconscious while near madness from a broken stove that leaked gas and was our only source of heat. I retreated to the furthest recesses of my mind. This is the story of that gave me the material to become a writer. It is also what went on in my mind duringa massiveIce Stormin 2003.

So begins my memoir of an alternant reality my mind made in order to keep me sane… 

500 in the past

A vicious battle is taking place. A young man wearing black full plate mail is fighting a powerful serpent demon. Dark Heart Slash! The snake demon just laughed as the attack hit, all of a sudden it glowed a sickly green. It was absorbing his attacks. He reached for an exquisite looking dagger it a crest depicting a black phoenix. He had always hated his family's fighting technique, but now he had no other choice he had tried every other attack technique that he knew on the powerful demon before him and this was his last option. It was now or he would die! He drew the knife that hung at his side out by its blade and recited the chant,

Kios "By the power of the Kuro Sakura Clan, I will OBLITERATE YOU!" He then pressed the concealed button on the hilt of the blade. The serpent's eyes lit up and the mouth snapped opened to reveal razor sharp fangs in the mouth. He then cut his wrist and let his blood flow onto the wavy blade.

"BLOOD THUNDER!" He yelled then… he knew nothing… He awoke in a warm bed and started to sit up but was held back by a slender sky blue arm...

"Don't get up or you will hurt yourself again." a soft voice whispered

Kios "No I won't, I heal faster than most. Where am I?" 

"You are at my master's castle." The voice whispered.

Mysteria "When I found you, you had lost a lot of blood and were sleeping in a trance like state. You slept like that for two weeks and since I am a nurse, you had better listen to me and stay in bed before I have to nock you out for another two weeks." Kios just stared at her a little surprised.

Mysteria "Oh. I'm sorry." She said blushing "I try not to let my other self out while I'm near patients."

Kios "Other self?" He asked curiously

Mysteria "This will sound strange."

Kios "Don't worry I'm used to strange."

Mysteria "Well OK." She took a deep breath.

"My name is Mysteria Yuukaku" She replied with a little fear in her voice.

Kios-"Beautiful name."

Mysteria- "Thank you. It was my mothers dying wish that I be named after the goddess of Light."

Kios "My name is Kios. I was named after the god of darkness due to my powers over the Shadow."

Kios-" Now that we know each others names will you tell me what you meant by other self?"

Mysteria hesitantly-"Well…"

Kios-"How about if you tell me a few details about yourself and I tell you about my past?"

Mysteria-"Okay, but only if you go first."

Kios-"Deal. Mysteria before we start, may I have something to drink?"

Mysteria "Yeah I will go get you some water." When she left Kios jumped up and started to look around for his pack.

"Where is it?" Kios muttered to himself "I can't let any one get that blade, its magic is to powerful for a mortal to use without sacrificing their life." CRASH! Kios jumped about four feet in the air. He turned around to see Mysteria looking scared and confused with a broken glass pitcher at her feet.

Mysteria timidly- "What are you?"

Kios- "This will take some explaining, won't it?"

Mysteria- "YEAH A HELLUVA LOT OF EXPLAINING!"

Kios- "Well first off CALM DOWN! First let me help you clean that glass up before some one gets hurt. If you want me to tell you any thing then first tell me where my pack is.

Mysteria hesitantly- "You aren't going to kill me are you?"

Kios laughing- "No. I'm not going to kill you. I just need to know that it is safe and with every thing in it."

Mysteria sighing in relief- "Your pack is right here." She cautiously hands him the bag.

Kios- "Thanks now I need to make sure my families weapon is still there." Mysteria stared at him in awe thinking

Mysteria- : by the gods, He's handsome, but what is he? Where is he from? Will he stay for long?

Kios- "Thank you, to answer your questions. I was a normal Elf at the beginning of my life now… I am a wonderer; I don't live in any one place. I was born in the Land of the Roses. I will try not to, because I don't want any one to get hurt. Oh yeah I can read an unguarded mind."

Mysteria- "Why would some one get hurt?"

Kios- "To the point, I am being hunted."

Mysteria- "What do you mean?"

Kios- "I am part demon. I was born in a palace. It was there where unbeknown to me or everyone else I met a demon by the name of Crystle. Mysteria edge back to the door.

Kios: "You need not be afraid of me or of what part demon blood does to normal elves, because you yourself are a powerful magic creature. Not demon, but not angel either. You're a strong one for way you look."

Mysteria: "Thank you. I think." CRASH! The 600 pound wood and iron door was blown off of its hinges and went flying towards Mysteria.

Kios- "Look out!" He jumped up and shoves her out of the doors path only to get hit him self in the leg. CRAAAAACK!

Kios- "OWWW. Damn that hurt!"

Male Voice- "GET HIM!

Mysteria- "What the hell do you think you're doing in my quarters, soldiers?"

Soldier- "Sorry Princess Mysteria, but we have orders from your father told search your room for the one responsible for the massacre in the village next."

Kios- "I'm not the one responsible for that massacre, but I did manage to destroy the evil demon that did. The village has been avenged. So you can go tell King Coolly that he need naught search for the killer."

Soldier growling- "Your coming with us NOW."

Kios- "Only if you can pick me up. You fools broke my leg with that door stunt."

Soldier 2- "Fine. Get a stretcher then take him to see His Highness Princess you are not to touch this thing."

Mysteria slowly going to Myst- "Why? I've been caring from him for two weeks today now and nothing bad has happened to me."

Solider- "He is a Crystle Betrayer a type of demon that thrives on watching people betray on one another then feast on blood shed that resulted after the betrayal."

Soldier 3 comes in with a stretcher.: "Who is this for?"

Mysteria looking shocked- "Kios is this true?" The soldiers pick up Kios and put him on the stretcher.

Kios: "Ouch watch it that hurt." then with a sad distant look in his eyes he said to Myst - "It used to be… remember the demon I mentioned meeting?" Myst nods "I was raised by it for the most part. It tried to make me its ultimate harvester. I hated doing it, but the demon infused me with some of its blood so it could control me..." the soldiers start walking to the throne room.

Mysteria walking with them- "That's awful. How did you escape?"

Kios: "I was able to kill the demon after telling my only friend an old Warrior Mage. Kep was his name. He fought with me to destroy the demon. Sadly, only I got out alive."

Myst: "What happened after that?"

Kios: "I was thrown out. The King would have killed me but the queen save me after she told him to shut up and let tell them what happened. She was horrified over what I told them. After my story, I was told that I had been brave to slay the demon. Then they said that for my own safety I had to leave."

Myst: "That's horrible."

King Cooley: "Myst leave us"

Mysteria: "but…"

King Cooley: "NOW"…

BRING BRING BRING Kios was wakened out of his dream memory by his alarm clock. Grumbling he picked it up and threw it against the wall where it shattered. I thought I told them no more alarm clocks. He looked at his calendar today was his day off. I'm going to sleep for the rest of the day, after I read. Kios got and looked around. He went to his reading spot at picked up a book. After 10 hours of reading Kios got up and went to his fridge and got some pizza. He ate then went into a dreamless sleep.

This is my first chapter in a novel I am writing. I grew in imagination while in this world. Where I watched these characters in their day-to-day lives.

End of Chapter 2

Tell me what you think please. I beg of you to review this lowly authors work.

L8er

BlackRoseFire


	3. Real time Mermaid

_Shadow of a Dream _

_Part 2_

This story has given me part of what I needed to become a novel writer. Here is that story.

Narrator's POV.

...Thoughts/"..." Speech

KLAXON KLAXON KLAXON KLAXON!

Kios was startled out of his memory by the alarm of his family specifically his 20 year old daughter. He sighed and looked up from his bed. What now? he thought I wish she would stay out of trouble and let me get some sleep. If she is in another bar room fight I just going to let her get floored. He looked at the 3:45 AM time read out on his clock If I don't do it myself.

Airial was swimming in a river with her natural form. She was enjoying the scenery of the river bed, when she heard a thud of some one hitting the ground. She looked up just in time to see an elf trip over a shed Naga skin beside the river. She then dived to avoid being seen in her mermaid form and decided to get to land and introduce herself. Without so much as ripple Airial leaped onto the river bank. Once she was on land began forming legs from her tail. She was glad for once that no one would see her and mark "to be avoided" in their minds. When her legs fully formed she realized that she was completely naked. Embarrassed she quickly concentrated on making herself some cloths out of water and ice. When she was done she went to meet the man that she had seen. Only to slam into him…

Ki was walking by a river looking for a water demon that was plaguing the little village. He had stopped at it to get some food and other provisions. Since he was short on money he offered to slay the demon for them in exchange for the supplies. He was looking over the river waiting for the attack to come at him. From what he had heard from villagers who survived that the demon took the form of a hurt mermaid and when the person went to help the mermaid turned into a Naga. (A Naga is a snake, elf cross breed.) Ki noticed a mermaid swimming in the center of the river. She did not appear to be hurt or even notice him until he tripped over a huge snake skin. Ki got up and looked back at the river to see nothing but water. Frowning He got up and inspected the skin that he'd tripped over. He noted that it looked as if something or someone had just eaten it from the inside out. The Naga had been killed in such a way that it had looked like it had shed its skin. He left it where it was and went to look for the mermaid that he had seen. Ki heard rustling in the bushes and went to investigate. When he got to the bushes someone slammed into him knocking them both down.

Airial "Sorry bout that. You OK?"

Ki "Yeah I'm fine what about you?"

Airial "I'm ok. Thanks." Ki got up after she had got off top of him. When he got a decent look at her he started realizing that she was the mermaid he had seen. He slowly reached for his double edged broad sword while asking

Ki "So what were you doing creeping around in the bushes?"

Airial "I was peeing." She lied

Ki blushed, his hand still at his blade "Sorry I thought that you were what ever ate the Naga." Just then a blur exploded from the river charged at the both of them with what looked like glowing claws…

"LOOK OUT!" Ki Airial yell at each other Ki whipped out his sword and made a vertical slash. The thing jumped to the left to dodge the blow, then launched a counter attack back at him.

Ki: A parasitic toad demon. he thought. "Airial Where are you? You have run, you can't fight this thing!" there was no answer "Airial!" still no answer He looked at the toad demon only to see that it was dead. It had spikes that looked too made of ice sticking out of its body in various places.

Ki: thought amazed What the hell? "Airial?"

Airial: "Over here. Why did you push me?"

Ki: "I though that you might get hurt. Are you ok?"

Airal: "Yeah I'm fine."

Ki: "Do you know what happened to the demon?"

Airial: "I um... I mean I don't know. Maybe some one cast a spell to save us."

Ki: "But who and how? This area was sealed so no one could cast spells." There must be someone with the same elemental strength that I do.

Airial: "Nice blade by the way."

Ki: "Thanks. It was made for me by a human black smith, and then imbibed with magical properties."

Airial: "Cool, do you have any thing else to?"

Ki: "Not really. Ya wanna get a bite to eat?"

Airial: "Sure, do you like Silver Sliver?"

Ki: "What is Silver Sliver?"

Airial: "It is a type of fish that is rarely eaten due to the fact that it is so hard to see and catch."

Ki: "I'll try any thing at least once. Just one question, if there so hard to catch how did you get them?"

Airial: "My element is mainly water, so it's easier for me to see them than others."

Ki: "Mainly? What do you mean?"

Airial: quickly changing the subject "Here do you know how cook these?"

Ki: "yes I do. You didn't answer my question. What did you mean?"

Airial: "I… I don't want to talk about it."

Ki: "Ok. I understand."

Airial: sadly "No, you don't. I hate my power."

Ki: suddenly getting an idea "You have more control over your elements than others, don't you?"

Airial: staring intently at the river "Yes."

Ki: "You're not alone in that respect. I have control over Terra, Pyro, and Plants, and…"

Airial looking up slowly: "You're the one that the elves have searching for aren't you?"

Ki: starting to look sad "Yes I am. My full name is Ki Glade." Sighing he started to get up "good bye Airial. It was nice meeting you."

Airial: startled "Where are you going?"

Ki: "You mean you don't care about my powers?"

Airial: standing up "I can control four elements just like you!"

Ki stunned: "But you're human. How is this possible?"

Airial: "Do you remember the mermaid you saw right before you tripped over the naga's body?

Ki: "That was you?"

Airial: "Yes. It was."

Ki: "Maybe we can be travel companions? If you want."

Airial: "Sure. My full name is Airial Bara."

Ki: I think that I finally found a friend.

End of chapter 3

As always Review

L8er

BlackRoseFire


End file.
